Tethers
by SadaraLochlan
Summary: An encounter with Skeletor leaves Calla reminiscing about a bright young man she used to know by the name of Keldor and plagued with the need to discover what happened to him.
1. Familiarities

With a startled gasp, the woman sat bolt upright in her large, ornate, four poster bed. Her heart thumped hard against her chest from her sudden, unexpected awakening. The vivid dream of which she had just awoke had so closely mirrored reality from a few days prior, except for one stark detail; a detail she wished she could ignore and banish to the furthest depths of her unconscious.

"It can't be…," she exhaled sharply into the darkness. A chill came over her and she shuddered violently, another gasp punctuating the now eerie silence of her bedchamber. Fully awake, she felt paralyzed to move again. The atmosphere in the pitch black room felt thick and ominous and threatened to suffocate her with fear.

Cautiously, she slowly lowered her mental shields just enough to detect a presence in her bedchamber; a being adept at the use of magic as she was, though she sensed that this being used his powers for far darker purposes.

The presence felt slightly familiar to her, though its identity eluded her much as a name just on the tip of the tongue.

"Who are you?" She called, her voice projecting the authority she had learned to master as the Princess Royal of Mageros.

The lamp on her nightstand flickered to life beside her as if to answer her, but no one else was visible in the newly illuminated room. She hadn't expected there would be. Whoever the invisible presence was, they intended the lamp as a clue. "Shedding light on a situation" or "the light goes on" were expressions that instantly sprang to mind.

_The dream…,_ she remembered. It couldn't have been a coincidence that she'd awoken from such a significant and profound dream to feel this strong a presence in her room. As a sorceress herself, she was only too aware that dreams could be easily manipulated by a skilled sorcerer because the sleeper would be more open to such influences.

Willing herself to move, she threw back the wine hued satin sheets and swung her legs over the side of the large bed and stood. Her uninvited guest still lingered curiously, but she felt slightly less threatened by it. Whether it was due to the slight familiarity of it or from the light being thrown on she wasn't sure.

Padding over to her vanity, she reached out for her hairbrush and was startled once again when it vanished before her eyes. She scowled in irritation at the games of her intruder, but that emotion was swiftly replaced with bewilderment as she felt the gentle caress of the family heirloom brush as it made pass after soft pass through her long ebony hair. She recalled the last person to run a brush through her hair in just this way and tears welled up in her bright green eyes. A lover from more than two decades ago had frequently indulged her love of having another person brush her hair; a lover she still hadn't excised from her heart after all this time. The same lover who had fathered her beautiful, caring, talented, and intelligent twins.

With its job finished, the brush reappeared on her dresser and she quickly put her hair up into a loose bun and then conjured up some comfortable, loose, airy clothing for the hot summer weather. She avoided looking in the mirror. Mirrors, she learned from horrifying experience, could be frightening objects when there were unidentified entities present in the room.

The woman had a working theory about who her mysterious visitor was through clues in recent events and her dream, but she needed a more powerful sorceress than herself to confirm her suspicions. And fears.

Extending her arms and closing her eyes, the princess concentrated on the spell and energy needed to teleport to her intended destination. It took some extra mental effort on her part to tune out the entity near her long enough to complete the process and just before she vanished, she heard her name whispered by the being.

_Calla…_

W^^^W^^^W

It was still night time as Calla blinked into existence just outside of Castle Greyskull, but dawn would herald soon. The only sound was the howling of the winds of the great abyss near the ancient mystical castle. Had she not known of the benevolent history of the great structure, Calla might have judged its purpose wrong based on its eerie, skull-like appearance situated in the middle of a rather gloomy landscape.

She lingered a moment, not wishing to disturb the Sorceress at such an ungodly hour, though it was nearly certain that Calla's close proximity to the castle had triggered some form of magical alert that had awoken its guardian. It occurred to Mageros' princess that perhaps she had reacted too hastily and could have attempted to go back to sleep for a few hours, but she had felt uncomfortable in her room after awakening and knew she would not be able to rest again until she had answers. If her theory was right, she had a feeling she'd be the one providing answers to another family's questions.

Calla's gaze was jerked upward to the flash of bright white light that heralded the appearance of the Sorceress in the upstairs window. The Sorceress' gaze was soft and kind and set Calla's frayed nerves instantly at ease. As a magician herself, Calla didn't have to ask how the Sorceress knew who she'd find at the castle gates.

With a sigh of relief, Calla smiled wearily, but gratefully up at the other woman as the drawbridge slowly lowered to admit her. When she'd entered fully, Calla found the Sorceress perched gracefully upon her throne atop a rather steep staircase.

"Princess Calla, it has been too long." The Sorceress' soft voice was slight accented and warm.

Calla bowed her head in respect. "Nearly 25 years, Sorceress. I regret disturbing you so early, but recent events and dreams have plagued me and I am in search of answers that I require assistance in finding."

"I am aware that Skeletor paid a visit to Mageros a few days ago and that He-Man drove him away," the Sorceress nodded.

"That is correct. Skeletor appeared to be searching for something, though at first I couldn't imagine what aside from the Mage's Retreat. I'd never seen him before, though I'd heard of him and his evil deeds. We've all heard of him. Anyway, I'd been out and about in the town that morning and was in a favorite shop of mine when he arrived. I expected mayhem and violence from him and his henchmen, but it didn't happen. The shopkeeper tried to stop me from leaving the shop, but I did anyway."

Calla fell silent for a moment and then swallowed hard before continuing on. She shuddered and noticed the look on the Sorceress' lovely face shift to concern. Calla was eternally grateful for her patience.

"Skeletor's back was to me when I left the shop, but when I did, he didn't whirl around at the sound of the door closing like I would have expected. I understand he is a being of magic as well, but he seemed… tentative and hesitant to turn toward me, but when he did and we made eye contact, well, eye contact for Skeletor anyway, it felt as if I was familiar to him and he to me, but I didn't know why or how at that time. I think I know now."

Taking a deep breath, Calla plowed on.

"I had a dream earlier this night that mirrored those events to nearly every detail except that when Skeletor turned to face me, it was another face I saw. One I haven't seen in nearly 25 years since my engagement to him was broken off."

Calla swallowed hard as the Sorceress' dark blue eyes widened in anticipatory horror.

"It was Prince Keldor's face," Calla croaked.


	2. Connections

"Prince Keldor…," the Sorceress breathed. "That is a name I have not heard spoken in quite some time."

Long eyelashes fluttered in an effort to blink back the seemingly never ending wellspring of tears that always seemed to threaten Calla when the subject of Keldor was broached. Time had not seemed to ebb away the overpowering waves of pain and sadness the princess felt at her former fiance's absence. That she didn't even know what had happened to her long lost love after he disappeared only magnified those feelings a thousand fold. So many questions and so few answers. She supposed that was part of why it had been so difficult for her to move on. If she had known if he'd died in an accident or something there would have been some measure of closure enabling her to grieve fully and let that relationship reside in her past. And then there was the matter of her twins… She had never known what to tell them about their father and so she never had answered their questions in any way that satisfied them. She resolved to rectify that somehow soon. Her children deserved that.

"Do you think that my dream revealed the fate of Prince Keldor? That Skeletor is all that remains of the shy, caring, and intelligent young man I once knew?"

The Sorceress' heart went out to the other woman. While the guardian of Greyskull knew what had become of her husband, she was all too familiar with the pain of lost love. She could only imagine though how not knowing Keldor's fate added to Calla's heartache.

"It is possible," she responded gently. "I realize you came her searching for answers and I sympathize with you deeply, but Skeletor is a powerful sorcerer and the mystery of Keldor's disappearance has remained a mystery, even from me."

Silence hung between them for what seemed eternity as they both pondered recent developments.

"The events of the last few days have almost convinced me that it is not merely a coincidence and I cannot simply ignore my instincts, Sorceress. The dream simply revealed what my instincts, or perhaps my heart, already knew when I saw him in the town the other day."

The Sorceress' eyebrows raised in mild skepticism. "Or perhaps it was what you wished to see?"

Calla bristled at that. "Why would I *wish* to see that Keldor has destroyed himself and become the most feared being on Eternia?"

"It is natural to wish to make logical sense of one's dreams, Princess Calla; and you've longed for so long to have answers about Keldor's disappearance. I only wished to encourage you to consider any other possible reasons why your unconscious would have substituted Keldor's face for Skeletor's in your dream so you don't run blindly into a possible trap laid by Skeletor. We are both beings of magic so I am aware that dreams can reveal things to us our conscious minds may not see, but we must be careful. I am not discounting the possibility that you may be correct, but if Skeletor is not Keldor then he is putting other schemes in motion."

"And even if he is, he may still put other schemes in motion…," Calla finished for the Sorceress.

Calla shuddered in horror as she imagined the terror and devastation that Skeletor could bring to her beloved kingdom of Mageros. Though she had traveled and seen much, she had always felt like she'd left her heart back there. But the Lord of Destruction had just visited her land and had harmed no one and nothing.

Her emerald eyes met the Sorceress' sapphire ones in confusion.

"Now that I think about it, Skeletor didn't attack or even bother anyone the other day. And as soon as he turned to me, he gathered his minions and left. He hurled an insult at He-Man when he arrived on the scene, but left without a fuss. I remember He-Man being rather confused by that."

"He-Man did mention that to me as well and I have no answer for that as to why," the Sorceress nodded. "If Skeletor and Keldor are one and the same, it may be that he was indeed looking for you, but for what reason I cannot say. The Mage's Retreat may offer something he wants as well. And Keldor did spend quite some time there as you well know."

Calla's tiny fist slammed hard into her other palm with determination. "I must find out what is going on?! There must be a way! But how?"

"Let me summon He-Man and Man-at-Arms. Man-at-Arms knew Keldor when he was a young soldier at the palace. Perhaps he could offer insight that I cannot. And perhaps a journey to Granamyr is in order as well."

W^^^W^^^W

Thanks to one of the Sorceress' magical gates, He-Man and Man-At-Arms arrived mere minutes later. Eternia's champion didn't recognize the Sorceress' lovely guest and glanced at Man-At-Arms with curious expectation upon noting that his trusted friend and mentor appeared to know who she was.

"Your highness," the older man inclined his head respectfully. "It has been some time."

"Indeed, Man At Arms. Several years if I recall," Calla smiled warmly, though it was strained with the current situation.

Man-At-Arms turned to He-Man. "This is Princess Calla of Mageros. King Randor and I last visited there several years ago when Prince Adam was still a young lad. She was once engaged to Randor's older brother, Keldor before he disappeared. It is regrettable that our kingdoms were not united as hoped."

"Indeed," He-Man nodded solemnly. "Skeletor fled Mageros peacefully the other day, but I imagine your visit to Greyskull is not purely a social call, your highness."

With a deep breath, Calla nodded. "Regrettably it is not, He-Man. I regret disturbing everyone and I'm deeply grateful you've come. I've had a number of strange experiences since Skeletor visited Mageros…," she began as she launched into an account of what she'd revealed to the Sorceress earlier.

"I do not wish to pry into your personal life, Princess Calla, but it may be helpful for us to know what happened between you and Keldor all those years ago and anything you're aware of that happened to him," He-Man regarded Calla seriously. "Is that something you'd be comfortable sharing? Could the Sorceress use the mirror to show us if it is too difficult to talk about?"

Calla thought about that a moment. It would be extremely painful to witness that part of her life unfold in the Sorceress' magical mirror knowing the unhappy ending to that chapter of her life; but if it could help them unravel the mystery of what happened to Keldor, she was willing to bear it out.

"Very well," she said softly, her breath catching in her throat.


	3. Royal Greetings

With Calla's permission, the Sorceress gestured to the large, magic mirror, casting a silent spell. It shimmered for a moment before an image from the past coalesced into focus and began playing out events of Calla's relationship with Keldor.

_"Excuse me, miss…?"_

_The traveler prepared to apologize as he was certain he'd startle the young woman who was standing just off the road. Her back was to him and even though he was sure she'd heard the clicking of his horse's hooves on the pavement, she hadn't looked his direction. She appeared to be lost in her own thoughts, trying to make up her mind about something. He was surprised when she didn't jump fifty feet high, but instead turned gracefully with a curious expression on her pretty face._

_"You are looking for the Mage's Retreat?" She ventured with a warm smile, but the young man barely noticed so mesmerized was he by her bright green eyes shining with patient humor. Green eyes weren't particularly rare for Eternians, but contrasted with her ebony hair and ivory skin, the stranger to her land found them striking. And if he wasn't lost already in the kingdom of Mageros, he would be in those enchanting emerald orbs._

_He smiled shyly. "You must be a telepath."_

_"Not at all. Well, not yet anyway. I have just come from there and given the Retreat's popularity for sorcerers' apprentices from all over the world, it is common to find strangers from other lands wandering around here in search of it," she responded with a chuckle. "Come. I will show you the way."_

_"That would be much appreciated. I am in your debt, miss…?"_

_"Calla," she smiled again, glancing up at him, taking in his handsome face. He had a strong, square jaw and a long, straight nose with dark eyebrows. His aqua eyes were piercing as if he could peer straight into her soul, but they shone with mischief and mirth. A gentle, kind mouth and coffee hued hair pulled back into a low ponytail softened his features. He was attired in fine clothes in various shades of brown, though ones comfortable and appropriate for long journeys on horseback._

_She gestured for him to follow her and turned back the way she came. She pushed back the hood of her cloak and pulled her long black hair free._

_"Well… Calla… or is it your highness?" He grinned, extending a hand to her, indicating for her to join him in the saddle. "I can't very well allow you to walk when you are rescuing me from the embarrassing predicament of being lost."_

_Taking his hand, Calla noted her dashing stranger's impressive strength as he pulled her up to join him on horseback. "It is your highness, though I try to play that down when I meet strangers from other lands. Sometimes I just want to be treated like a regular person._

_"I am Keldor. And I can see how you would feel that way," he said with a warm smile as she indicated the path toward the Mage's Retreat. _

_It was a gorgeous spring day out and nature was abloom in all its colorful glory and sounds. Birds and animals could be heard cheerfully celebrating the warmer weather. The dark brown haired Keldor fervently hoped that there would be moments during his time here when he would be able to stop and savor the beauty of this kingdom and land. And if the princess riding with him was any indication, the people as well._

_"Keldor…," Calla smirked.. "Aren't you a "your highness" as well? I'm fairly certain I recall hearing about a Prince Keldor of Eternos."_

_"You've got me there, my lady. I am indeed the Prince Keldor you've heard of, whatever it may be that you've heard."_

_Gesturing for Keldor to steer the horse down another path to the left, Calla inhaled Keldor's musky scent, finding it pleasant and rather intoxicating. She was curious how the crown prince of Eternos had found time away from palace life to spend time at the Mage's Retreat, but it was none of her business and she was a royal herself, though not next in line for the throne. Her oldest brother had that claim and that responsibility._

_Finally though, Calla could no longer stand it. She had to know!_

_"Please forgive my bad manners, but I have to know… How did you manage to finagle yourself an apprenticeship at the Mage's Retreat when you're next in line for your kingdom's throne? It took my oldest brother much pleading to get even a few weeks vacation a year away from the palace."_

_That made Keldor laugh out loud. "It wasn't easy for me either. My father relented when I pointed out that my younger brother and I would practically be chained to the palace as adults with all the responsibilities involved in running a kingdom. All I asked was for one measly personal quest for myself before that happened. When I return, Randor will be allowed a comparable amount of time to himself for whatever he wishes as well."_

_"Good point," Calla nodded. "I have two older brothers so it was never as much of a concern for me. Sometimes I feel bad. I've enjoyed all the privileges of royal life, but I don't have as many of the responsibilities as my oldest brother. Some, but certainly not what he has on his plate."_

_The pair fell silent again until Calla spotted the narrower path that led up to a wooded area and a collection of small buildings that comprised the living area for the Retreat. Much of the surrounding area belonged to the retreat as well for various purposes including beautifully kept green lawns for meditation and the practicing of magical spells. Tall trees concealed the Retreat from passersby simply traveling through the kingdom in order to provide a quiet, comfortable environment for the sorcerers and their apprentices. In the distant background the rush of a stream could be heard. There was a large boulder there that Calla found comfortable for meditation._

_"This is it!" Calla exclaimed enthusiastically, jumping off Keldor's horse. "I could show you around if you'd like?"_

_"I'd like that very much. Lead the way," he smiled down at her. Calla was pretty, but not strikingly beautiful. It was her emerald eyes that made her interesting to look at. Her features were somewhat catlike, especially the smile now tugging at her full lips. Still, Keldor found himself wondering what it would be like to spend more time with her over the next several months. It was too early to tell, but given how he'd deftly tried to avoid all talk of marriage before leaving on this journey, no one would be more surprised than Prince Keldor if he found his future bride along the way, a woman he actually loved rather than forced to marry for the sake of the throne._


	4. Appearances

_"There's something I need to tell you."_

_Calla had dismounted the horse first and stretched languidly, her gaze lifted toward the brilliant moonlit sky. She was about to stride for the stream, but the strain in Keldor's low voice reined in her enthusiasm and she turned to face him with concern._

_Keldor also dismounted his horse and tethered the animal to a nearby tree. The stallion whinnied deeply, then fell silent as he dipped his head to nibble on the soft grass. Keldor's movements were slow and deliberate as if he was still trying to summon his courage and the words. He had wanted to broach this tender subject with her earlier, but fear had always held him back; fear that she'd reject him if he knew that truth. But the truth was she needed to know or their budding romantic relationship would be doomed. And even with the truth their future may be doomed if Calla also believed the stereotype that all Gar were subhuman monsters. Still, he clung to hope that she would continue to love him for him just as she had these last few joyful months._

_Calla suspected she knew what was on her lover's mind, but she remained silent, not wishing to interrupt him. If he wished to correct a mistake he made, it was important for him to get it out himself._

_"I haven't been completely honest with you… about my appearance," Keldor ground out, his gaze burning a hole in the ground near his boots. "What little magic I had when I arrived here I used to make myself appear fully human so as to avoid prejudice from others, but the truth is…," he sighed, shame permeating his features. "I am half Gar. I apologize for not telling you sooner, but I know the reputation of the Gar people and I… feared you would reject me. I have never had an easy time making friends even in my own kingdom."_

_"Keldor. Look at me." Calla closed the short distance between them and reached out to caress his cheek, coaxing him to lift his head and meet her eyes. A warm, encouraging smile stretched her full cherry red lips as hope crept back into Keldor's aqua eyes. "I've known, my love. I've always known. It is not much of a secret that King Miro has a half Gar son."_

_The tall, muscular man's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Then why haven't you asked…," he trailed off._

_"Because it wasn't my place, Keldor. I can't stand here and honestly say that I know what it feels like to judged based on looks alone because I never have been, but I can understand why disguising yourself as fully human makes it easier for you to interact with others. I can still have compassion for someone who has experienced hardships I have not."_

_"I suspect you may understand more than you realize," Keldor murmured, pressing his cheek against her palm before taking her hand to plant a gentle kiss on the back. "You are here at this very moment wearing a cloak to hide your identity from passersby."_

_"True, but I do that to go unnoticed when out and about and to experience life as a normal person. Being a royal comes with expecations and a distinct lack of privacy most of the time. This is how I escape that for a little while. I don't have to cloak my appearance to avoid racial prejudice as you do. But yes, you're right that we have a commonality in wishing to hide in plain sight at times."_

_Silence hung between the couple as Keldor contemplated revealing his true appearance to this woman he'd grown so fond of during his time in Mageros. He knew that he was not an unattractive man, but his half Gar blood meant that other people of Eternia saw only a blue skinned man descended from what was considered a subhuman race. Despite his noble birthright, Keldor had never been desired as his younger brother Randor was._

_"You won't reject me if I reveal my true appearance to you?" Hope tinged Keldor's voice as he caressed Calla's cheeks and pulled her close to him. He pushed back the hood of her purple cloak, exposing her ebony locks, inhaling the soft floral scent. It rankled him to speak of himself in a way that painted him as a monster or freak of nature, but the sad fact of the matter was that was how most of Eternia looked upon the Gar. It also made him sound like the main character in the most clichéd of fairytales. He winced._

_Calla's eyes widened with sympathetic humor. It pained her to realize how fully Keldor braced himself for rejection from everyone. "Well, considering that I've known you were half Gar since you introduced yourself to me and I'm still here, I doubt you have to fear me deserting you in fear. Besides… I am familiar with the general appearance of the Gar. Save for blue skin and pointed ears, I expect you will not look that much different."_

_Keldor nodded in confirmation and gently released Calla so he could step back. His eyes closed in intense concentration as he willed his true form restored. He shimmered for a moment, disorienting Calla momentarily. When she could focus on her lover again, he stood before her blue skinned and pointed eared. His long hair and goatee were now a blue-black, but his sharp eyes remained the same aqua blue._

_It took Calla a moment to get used to the change, but she had to admit it suited him. The foreign appearance gave him an air of mystery that sent a thrill coursing through her and she shivered in anticipation of his touch._

_"I have to admit. I really like it," Calla grinned._

_Keldor chuckled in relief and waved his hand again, magically producing a gorgeous bouquet of purple orchids. Purple was a stunning color on Calla, complimenting her black hair and green eyes. "You realize though that I may wish to maintain my disguise around the others. Not everyone will be as open minded as you are, my love."_

_Calla nodded, but said nothing. She wondered if perhaps Keldor's time at the Retreat would eventually help him to adjust his own thinking and perceptions to better cope with the harsh treatment he endured from others rather than trying to hide behind a more acceptable looking illusion. Wisdom was an important part of magic and should facilitate personal growth rather than hinder it. Keldor needed to learn better ways of facing the racism than avoiding it._

_Keldor cocked his head at her curiously. What was she thinking?_

_Calla noticed the look. "You will have to present yourself this way if I'm to introduce you to my parents, you realize that?"_

_"Understood."_

_Rejoining her, the blue skinned, half Gar took Calla's hand and led her down the shallow slope down to the stream she so loved. They had both retreated here often to be alone since their affection for each other had deepened. Lowering themselves onto the large boulder that was Calla's favorite place for meditation, Keldor pulled her close against him and wrapped his arms around her. The presence of the chilly stream so near had chilled Calla slightly even in the warm summer air. Fortunately, the Gar had a slightly warmer body temperature than the humans of Eternia and Calla was quickly comfortable again. A happy smile caresses her lips as she leaned back against Keldor's broad chest._

_Keldor was also happy, truly happy for what felt like the first time in his life._


	5. Royal Engagements

_"I fear I must return home tomorrow. To Eternos I mean," Keldor said, regret tingeing his voice. "My task here is complete."_

_He continued to pass the brush gently through Calla's long, ebony strands as she nibbled on the cheese and crackers that were all that was left of the picnic lunch they had brought along to their favorite spot near the stream. She was without a doubt the slowest eater he'd ever known and he'd often gently poked fun of her about it, wondering how she managed to consume three meals a day at that pace._

_Calla nodded with a long sigh. "I know, my love. It pains me to know that you must leave. But you've done well and you truly have a gift. All you need is time, patience, and practice, practice, practice. And we are sorcerers; distance isn't quite the same hurdle it is for others._

_"Such is true," Keldor said, swallowing nervously. The young prince had decided several days before that he wished to propose marriage to his lady love, but he'd been stuck on finding a memorable way to do so. His wasn't a particularly haphazard personality and more of an introvert, he preferred to plan things, but nothing had come to him and reluctantly he'd waited for life to present the perfect opening, hoping he'd be ready when it arrived. Now it was upon him and he realized how terrified of rejection he actually was. As heir apparent to the throne of Eternia, he knew he had a duty to marry and produce heirs of his own, but if Calla accepted his proposal, he would be secure in the warm comfort of knowing that he was loved for him and not just for the riches and authority he would have as king._

_"However, it would please me no end if you would do me the indescribable honor of accompanying me back to my kingdom so that I may present you to my father as my future wife."_

_Calla whirled to face him, leaving Keldor brushing mid air with an amused grin on his handsome face. Her emerald eyes were wide with surprise, but Keldor sighed with relief when a joyful smile threatened to split Calla's lovely face._

_"It is I who am honored, my prince," Calla whispered. "Of course I will."_

_W^^^W^^^W_

_Marriage arrangements between young royals were typically orchestrated through the parents and so Calla only approached her own parents with a request to join Keldor on a short visit to Eternos. King Maxim and Queen Lia sensing the unvoiced reason for the trip sent their only daughter on her way with their blessing. They had spent some time getting to know young Keldor in the last month and felt that the shy and intelligent prince would be a good match for their Calla. The unity of their two kingdoms would be seen as a blessing among the people as well. If their hunch was correct, they joyfully anticipated hearing from King Miro in the coming week._

_W^^^W^^^W_

_A small celebration awaited Prince Keldor upon his return to the palace. Some of the kingdom's subjects were in attendance, but the turnout wasn't what it would have been had his father, King Miro or even his brother, Randor returned from a long journey. Of course Keldor knew why. There was still much distrust toward the Gar people and it was difficult for many to look past the prince's blue skin and pointed ears._

_Still, his arrival with the Princess Royal of Mageros had sparked all manner of speculation and rumors that raced through the kingdom at magical speeds. It had been some time since a royal wedding had taken place in Eternos and such a happy event would be joyfully welcomed._

_"Keldor, my boy!" a balding King Miro rushed over to his eldest son to welcome him home with a fierce hug._

_"Father," Keldor smiled warmly, returning the hug._

_Miro pulled back when he noticed the young woman waiting in the wings with a patient and amused smile caressing her full red lips. Her royal blue gown fluttered in the warm breeze._

_"I see you've brought us company, my boy," Miro grinned. "Princess Calla of Mageros. Her father and I go way back."_

_Calla bowed deeply. "Your majesty. Your son has often spoken of what a wonderful father you've been to him."_

_"Has he now. Well, I'm relieved to know he feels that way. Parenting is harder job than ruling a kingdom I'd have to say."_

_"I'm sure my parents would agree, your majesty."_

_"Come now, we must find the food before it disappears, my dear. Tell me, did my son eat your kingdom out of house and home? I swear the boy is a bottomless pit…"_

_W^^^W^^^W_

_The celebration continued well past dark, but Keldor knew that an engagement announcement would have to be made by his father soon should King Miro wish to do so as an added reason to celebrate. Prince Keldor had to track his father down and pull him away from the revelers long enough to make his intentions known._

_Finally locating his father off to the side entertaining some of his subjects with a tall tale from his youth, Keldor strode over._

_"Please forgive the intrusion, father, but I must speak with you about something. May we go for a walk somewhere quiet?"_

_"Certainly, my son. This way."_

_They disappeared down the deserted corridor leading back to the royal apartments. A few members of the palace staff scurried out of their way and vanished down another corridor as if to signal the all clear for Keldor to speak._

_"I wish to take Princess Calla as my bride," Keldor said suddenly. "With your blessing of course."_

_King Miro's bushy eyebrows lifted in surprise. He had expected his more introverted son to take longer in finding a wife, though he was pleased that Keldor had found someone that made his son happy._

_Keldor's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You seem surprised, father. I knew this would be expected of me one day. In fact, I am puzzled that you have not been pushing me to find a wife."_

_Miro sighed, trying to find the most delicate way of voicing his thoughts. "Son, I know that because of your Gar heritage you haven't had the easiest go of things growing up. You've had to endure a lot of racism and mistrust, even if those things haven't been overt. I didn't wish to pressure you to marry because I wanted you to be able to find someone who loved you and not the crown. It is difficult enough as a royal to find acceptance for who we are rather than what we are. I realize that for you that difficulty is magnified because of your dual heritage. I wanted you to be able to find happiness in at least this one area of your life."_

_"I am grateful for your thoughtfulness, father. I have your blessing then?"_

_"Of course, my son. I will speak with King Maxim and make the necessary announcements and arrangements."_

_Keldor grinned as relief and joy flooded him. "Thank you, father. Now I must find Calla and tell her!"_

_King Miro watched his son with amused surprise as his son bolted excitedly back down the corridor they'd just strolled. That was as excited as Miro had ever seen his eldest son._

_W^^^W^^^W_

_Keldor found Calla in the courtyard after several minutes of searching through the throng of people. She appeared to be looking for him as well though she stopped politely to engage in conversation with passersby who were curious about her and the land she was from._

_When their eyes finally made contact, the young prince bounded down the steps and jogged over to her. Even without magic, his energy would have told her that King Miro had given his blessing to their engagement. She smiled radiantly as he gathered her into his arms for a joyful kiss._

_When they broke apart, they realized they'd attracted the attention of the crowd in the immediate vicinity and they blushed furiously at the surprised and amused smiles being thrown in their direction._

_"Uh, excuse us," Keldor said and whisked Calla away to a secret garden further down the palace courtyard._

_"There, we can finally be alone," he chuckled as he locked the gate behind them. _

_He admired his fiancé for a long moment as she gently lowered herself onto the nearby swing. Glancing up at the starry night sky, she gave a gentle push, all the while grinning happily._

_"Could tonight be any more perfect?"_

_"I suppose we'll find out," Keldor laughed as he gave her a push. Although I'm not sure what else could possibly go right."_


	6. Royally Disappointed

_As it happened, something else could possibly go right that night. Or so that was Keldor's perception as he awoke to the gentle kisses and caresses that his impetuous fiancé was currently bestowing upon him._

_The ability to teleport was a magical thing and Keldor was never more certain of that than he was at that moment. In the haze of being half asleep, half awake, he felt her straddle him and his strong hands slowly and searchingly came up to grasp her full hips. Surprised to make contact with bare skin and not her nightgown, he came fully awake and his blue eyes snapped open, scarcely able to believe what his sense of touch was telling him. _

_Her long fingers were cool to the touch as they carded through the thick black hair on his broad chest. He moaned, thrilling to the nips and kisses she planted on his neck and jaw._

_"Calla, shouldn't we wait until after the wedding…," he hissed quietly. He was quite certainly losing the battle between what his body wanted and what his rational mind told him he should do._

_"Keldor, you think too much," Calla chuckled, slipping under the covers with him. Bare skin met bare skin and Keldor gasped, the last tethers of his self control unraveling as he rolled Calla onto her back and positioned himself over her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice called out to him to stop, that they should wait until the wedding night like royals did, but he felt powerless to heed it. And they were going to be married anyway so what was the point in waiting?_

_W^^^W^^^W_

_Keldor had awoken early to attend to a few duties prior to breakfast. He had warned her during the trek back to his kingdom so she hadn't been startled or surprised to wake up alone in his bedchambers._

_Rolling over, she dozed for a short while longer, but stirred awake again to the sound of voices just outside the door. One voice she recognized as King Miro's. The other took her a few moments longer to identify, but it was the queen's. Calla paused a moment as he conscience shook her. She knew that eavesdropping was rude and uncalled for, but she'd accidentally overheard Keldor's name mentioned and as she was about to be Keldor's wife, what concerned him, concerned her._

_She remained still as she silently cast a spell to augment the voices so she could hear better. They had no compunctions about speaking in front of Keldor's door as they knew he'd be elsewhere in the palace tending to his morning duties. They didn't suspect that Calla would be in his room. A sudden rush of shame coursed through Calla. She hadn't exactly held herself to the high standards she'd be raised with the night before._

_"It pains me to do it, Nina, but I feel it is necessary. For a number of reasons, none of which are directly Keldor's fault, Randor is better suited to be king. Keldor is my son and I love him very, very much, but he doesn't have the outgoing personality that Randor has that would better serve him as king. And then his Gar heritage… There is still much prejudice and distrust among our people toward the Gar given the past. I don't think Keldor will have the backing of the people like Randor would."_

_Calla's heart raced in fear and heartbreak for Keldor as she took in his father's solemn words. While Calla had no expectation or need to be queen of Eternia, she could only imagine how much being passed over for king in favor of Randor would gut Keldor's already fragile self esteem. And to have that declaration come from his own father whom Keldor respected and admired would inflict untold damage upon the young man that would affect him for a long time to come. But how that damage would manifest itself even Calla couldn't say._

_Queen Nina sighed. She was Keldor's stepmother and Randor's mother, but she'd always made her best effort to support both boys equally and fairly. "But Miro, of course the people won't back him if his own father doesn't support him as king. Keldor has faced much rejection in his life. If his own father rejects him for a role he's prepared his whole life for, what is he supposed to think of himself? Who will he turn to?"_

_"He will have a lovely wife that can support him through this transition. And I will help him in any way he needs. As intelligent and thoughtful as he is, I think Keldor would make a brilliant advisor for Randor. He won't be without a purpose, Nina, I promise. I have to think of what is best for the kingdom."_

_W^^^W^^^W_

_Still wiping away what seemed to be a never ending flood of tears, Calla ducked into the bathroom for a long, hot shower. Every time she thought she was done crying for Keldor, just the thought of him would bring fresh tears. _

_She wracked her brain trying to decide if she should warn him or keep her mouth shut. She'd had no business eavesdropping on his parents so warning him would be a confession of guilt and informing him wasn't even her place. Perhaps King Miro would think on his decision some more and change his mind. Calla would remain silent for now._

_Still, that left her with the arduous task of pulling herself together emotionally before Keldor returned to his bedchambers to escort her to breakfast. And that meant staving off the tears long enough that her eyes wouldn't be bloodshot and puffy when he arrived. Of course she could blame the tired looking eyes on too much energy spent with their lovemaking the night before. Either way, that morning called for more makeup than usual._

_W^^^W^^^W_

As no one knows what became of Keldor soon afterwards, we all know that it was all downhill from there," Calla swallowed hard at the painful memory. "I continued to remain silent and it was a few months later before King Miro finalized his decision and informed Keldor and Randor. Until then, wedding plans had continued on schedule. King Miro truly believed I'd be the rock that would help Keldor weather that storm. Obviously I failed. I tried all I could within reason to help Keldor see things in a more positive light and to accept the changes, but he grew more bitter and resentful every day, until finally he found me to encourage me to find someone else and be happy and that I'd never see him again. And I never have."

The princess of Mageros fell silent again and looked down from the sympathetic gazes of the Sorceress, He Man, and Man At Arms. She didn't want pity for her or for Keldor. All she wanted at this point was closure; to find out what really happened to the man she loved so she'd finally have something substantial to tell her children.

She rubbed her eyes wearily and sighed. "Given how extreme his reaction was to Miro's decision, I would have to agree he wasn't ready to be king, but the kind of rejection he'd endured can only damage a soul. I can't fault him totally. While he wasn't strong enough to face the humiliation in front of the people, their racism was most of the reason he wasn't allowed to be king in the first place. I don't think I'd want to go back either."

The Sorceress gazed at Calla with her characteristically caring and motherly demeanor. "We understand your sorrow, Calla. And hopefully together we can all learn the truth."

"Absolutely," Man At Arms chimed in. "It is a chapter of the royal family that we'd all like closure to. Even if we can't bring Keldor back, just to learn the truth will help them heal. I know King Randor speaks of his brother sometimes and wishes he knew what happened to him."

Calla nodded, wiping away tears. She looked up suddenly, her expression thoughtful and concerned.

"I can't believe this didn't occur to me earlier, but my twins… my sons powers are stronger than mine or even Keldor's. For their entire lives, I've kept them under a protection spell to prevent Keldor or any other evil being from sensing and locating them, but my son's powers are quickly exceeding mine. They may no longer have that protection…"

"You think that might be why Skeletor paid Mageros a visit the other day?" He Man asked. Dread filled his being. The last thing Skeletor needed to get his hands and corrupt was a more powerful sorcerer than he was.

"I think you may need to tell your twins as much of the truth as you know about their father and quickly before Skeletor or Evil Lyn discovers their abilities," Man At Arms advised Calla with an air of urgency.

"I agree, Duncan, but first we should quickly finish the last chapter of Calla's story. It contains vital clues that may aid in the search for Keldor," the Sorceress said, gesturing back to her magical mirror.


	7. Royal Revelations

From the shadows just outside Skeletor's throne room in Snake Mountain, Evil Lyn covertly watched the Lord of Destruction as he gazed intently into his crystal ball. His concentration was fully on his search or research, whatever his plans might be, but the middle aged witch knew from bitter experience not to assume that her lord wasn't aware of her presence nearby. He was a powerful sorcerer and often knew more than he let on.

But so did she. Especially in this case and she fully intended to discover for herself just how much of a thumbscrew her findings would be against the blue skinned tyrant. She fought the urge to laugh out loud at her advantage, but she hastened against revealing her presence in the off chance that Skeletor was unaware of her proximity.

Laying low was a priority for Evil Lyn at the moment. She knew her master had paid the little kingdom of Mageros a visit shortly after she did. No doubt one of the other loud mouths Skeletor had employed had blabbed her activities and whereabouts to him and he'd followed her to find out what she'd been up to.

Mageros was the one kingdom on the entire planet that Skeletor had never advanced on or attempted to exploit in any way. Explicitly forbidding the others to explore it would only have incited rebellion, particularly with Evil Lyn, and achieve the exact opposite of Skeletor's wishes so he hadn't demanded it. Instead, he'd feigned disinterest in the area, claiming that he'd explored the Mage's Retreat in his youth and the kingdom boasted nothing else of interest.

Evil Lyn was unconvinced. Skeletor could lie and misdirect with the best of them, but there was something about his aura regarding Mageros that told the wicked sorceress that he was avoiding Mageros for some reason rather than simply ignoring it. And if Skeletor was avoiding something, then that something could potentially be used against him if only she could get her greedy, manipulative hands on it.

And so she had. Well, the information anyway and that was likely sufficient enough to jerk Skeletor around like a puppet on strings.

She unfurled the dark cape that had been wrapped around her to help her blend into the dark shadows and stepped out into the throne room. A thin eyebrow lifted in mock curiosity.

Sensing the graceful movements of his only female underling, Skeletor glanced up from the glowing orb embedded in the table and regarded Evil Lyn skeptically.

"Did you find what you were looking for in Mageros, Skeletor?" Her voice was laden with mock concern.

That got Skeletor's attention and he lowered himself onto his throne, piercing her with a withering stare. "And just what was it I was looking for, witch?"

"Not what, Skeletor. Who. Calla, the Princess Royal of Mageros. Oh yes, I followed you there, even after I'd already been. You left as soon as you saw her in front of that shop. She was Prince Keldor's fiancé, wasn't she?"

"So what if she was?" Skeletor's voice drifted off as if distracted and Evil Lyn hadn't failed to note the softness in his tone that was almost nonexistent at any other time. "I don't see what business it is of yours."

Evil Lyn laughed wickedly. "Quite right, my lord. But perhaps it is business of *yours*. During my little stroll through Mageros I discovered that dear Princess Calla is the proud mother of twins. Twins who are coincidentally part Gar as Prince Keldor was."

"What?!"

Skeletor stared at Evil Lyn in disbelief. Part of him was skeptical and suspicious. Evil Lyn was capable of great trickery and treachery and she no doubt had a plan to increase her power or status that he was not privy to. He would not permit himself to fall prey to her schemes, whatever they were. Still… he would be a fool not to investigate her startling revelation for himself. Given their impatience and impulsiveness prior to the wedding that never took place, it was all too possible that Calla had made Keldor a father. And if that was true, Skeletor had his work cut out for him in dealing with Evil Lyn and whatever scheme she was conjuring up.

"You better not be lying to me, witch! If I find out you-…"

"Oh it gets better, Skeletor. From what I was able to sense about them, they are extremely powerful magicians. Perhaps even more powerful than you. Imagine the possibilities, my lord, if we can convince them to join us!"

"Us, Evil Lyn?" Skeletor asked, a warning in his tone.

"My apologies, Skeletor. You, of course."

"I thought so. *I* will imagine the possibilities after I've confirmed these children of Keldor's actually exist."

"Of course, Skeletor," Evil Lyn smiled wickedly as she backed out of the throne room. She tried not to wither as her lord's dark gaze followed her every movement until she was no longer within his sight.

A few moments later, Skeletor reappeared in the kingdom of Mageros.


	8. Changing Paths

_In a cloud of magic, Prince Keldor appeared just outside the ornate door that led to Princess Calla's bedchambers and he rushed in, frantically searching for his bride to be. In his haste, he let the rather heavy door slam shut behind him and he winced at the loud, sudden noise that would have awoken the dead. Calla often napped for a short while in the afternoons if she had no other pressing engagements. As new sorcerers the energy expenditure involved in practicing their magic was great and they'd always been cautioned against casting spells when overly tired._

_A startled gasp came from the other room, confirming Keldor's fears, and he mentally chastised himself. He rushed into the bedroom to calm and reassure her that it was just his carelessness that had startled her._

_"Oh my goodness, Keldor! What in the two moons of Eternia…," her strong voice trailed off as she looked more closely at him. Her heart had finally stopped trying to pound its way out of her chest and she had calmed enough that she could focus on her love and whatever had brought him to her in such a rush._

_Keldor dropped to one knee beside her bed as if he hadn't the strength to stand any longer. His shoulders were slumped in weary defeat and his head was bowed with shame. _

_Dark eyebrows knitting together in concern and confusion, Calla reached out to her husband to be and gently tipped his head up to look at her. Pain and shock shone brightly in his vivid blue eyes and radiated from his soul; and instantly Calla knew that Miro had stayed the course in his decision to pass Keldor over in favor of Randor._

_Embarrassed to be seen so weak and inferior, the blue skinned son of King Miro jerked his chin from her gentle hand and cast his gaze downward again. Stripped of his title as crown prince of Eternia, Keldor felt he had no right to look the princess in the eye. His crown had been the only thing that had entitled him to even a mere modicum of respect from others and with his birthright snatched from him, he was just another Gar beast that people feared on sight._

_Calla's heart began racing again, but she held out hope that her love hadn't faced rejection from his own father. Perhaps something else was stressing him so._

_"What's wrong, my love?" She asked, bracing herself for anything. She didn't touch him again since he had pulled away from her the first time._

_"My… father…," Keldor choked out. The words felt like knives carving up his throat. "He informed me that Randor would succeed him as king and not me. He said that it hurt him to do it, but that I didn't have the support of the people due to my Gar heritage and so it was done this way in the best interest of the kingdom. I am to keep the title of prince and to be Randor's advisor."_

_Jerking to his feet, Keldor turned away from Calla in an angry motion and faced the wall nearest her side of the bed. His enormous fists clenched in barely bridled anger. _

_ "I don't understand! If I am not fit to rule, then how do they see me fit to advise anyone about matters that affect Eternia? Wouldn't the racist, judgmental, prejudicial people rather have the Gar prince they distrust as the being having advice whispered to rather than the one whispering the advice in their ruler's ear? And why serve a kingdom in an inferior position that doesn't trust me or want me there in the first place?! Bah!"_

_Calla listened helplessly as Keldor poured out a lifetime's worth of hurt and rejection. She couldn't imagine the depths of his pain and she knew of no words powerful enough to ease this transition for him. She just hoped that he was strong enough to accept his new path in life or to forge a new one for himself if he chose to leave Eternos. She understood his anger, but she feared that he would succumb to bitterness and resentment and turn down a darker road because of this. They were very young still, and the young often did foolish things._

_A long, heavy sigh escaped Keldor and his posture slumped once again. He leaned against the wall in front of him, his forehead resting against the cool, smooth surface. "And I've let you down before we've even married. I promised you would be queen. My crown was all the value I had to anyone."_

_Straightening up in alarm, Calla threw back the covers and leapt off the bed, covering the distance between her and Keldor swiftly. Her arms encircled his waist and her cheek rested against his broad, muscular back. Keldor's cotes were soft, a stark contrast to the tension of his muscles underneath._

_"That isn't true, Keldor. I love you. You, not your crown or title or anything else. I still wish to be your wife."_

_"I don't deserve you anymore, your highness," he said dejectedly._

_Calla froze. He hadn't been so formal with her since the day they first met. An icy chill settled over her. Surely he couldn't mean…_

_"Please tell me you're not thinking of calling off the wedding, Keldor?! You don't have to throw this away just because of your father's edicts. We could live here. And soon we'll have our own family. You still have much to live for."_

_"I haven't decided yet. But a part of me feels I must take a journey alone to find myself in the wake of this… redirection of my life path. I feel lost. The role I had prepared my whole life for will no longer be my role. I need to find out who I am without that to drive me."_

_Calla's eyelids fluttered shut as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Part of her understood his need to reexamine his life, but they also had other changes to prepare for._

_"Keldor, my dear love. Please don't leave or if you must, please do not be gone long. You see, we're expecting a baby."_


	9. A Tangled Web

Prince Keldor blinked at Calla, his expression one of stunned disbelief.

"A baby…," he said flatly.

"Isn't that wonderful?" She prodded with as much enthusiasm as she could muster given the grim direction their relationship had just taken. Perhaps the baby would give Keldor something meaningful to live for now that the throne of Eternia would not be his.

"No! No, this isn't wonderful! This is terrible! The worst possible news just after having been cast aside by my own father!"

His hands curled into mighty blue fists as he shook them at the heavens furiously. The hopeful smile that had graced Calla's face vanished as she shrank from him fearfully.

"You don't want it?" She asked, confused. Certainly as the previous heir apparent, Keldor had to have been raised knowing he'd have to sire children at some point. Why he was angry about becoming a father now perplexed her.

"Of course *I* want it, but the rest of the entire planet of Eternia *won't* want it! It will be just another Gar monster to fear and make fun of. Do you think that I'd willingly bring another Gar child into this world knowing how it will struggle to make friends or even just be left alone to go about its business without being teased and tortured? As the future king of Eternia, it would have been my responsibility to sire a child to rule after me, but now that my path has been unwittingly altered, the cruelest thing I could possibly do is father a child."

"But Keldor, it won't be alone. It will have us to love and support it," Calla countered. She reached out for him, but he shrugged away from her touch.

"We should take steps to induce a miscarriage. Believe me, it is the kindest thing we could possibly do for it as its parents," he whispered, turning away from her, but there was conviction in his tone.

Calla's emerald eyes welled up with tears as it sunk in that Keldor truly believed what he was saying.

"I'm not going to do that, Keldor," she said with just as much conviction.

A heavy sigh escaped Keldor and his shoulders slumped dejectedly. He couldn't, wouldn't stay to watch his own flesh and blood endure what he had growing up. If Calla was determined to have their child, she would have to raise it without him.

Turning back to her, he reached up to caress her face. "I understand, but this is a journey that I cannot make with you. Be well and look after our daughter or son. I fear you will never see my face ever again, but know that I will never stop loving you."

And with that, Keldor vanished into thin air.

"I so desperately wanted to search for him, but even then Keldor was a powerful sorcerer. If he was determined that I would never see his face again, he would have taken every measure to ensure that outcome. I had other problems at that point anyway, such as informing my own parents the wedding was off and admitting that I was due to have a child out of wedlock. Fortunately, I was blessed with kind and merciful parents who expected me to acknowledge my mistake publically, but didn't banish me from the kingdom or the royal family."

Calla sighed in relief as the Sorceress finally powered down her magical mirror. Some of the most emotional and private moments of her life had just been revealed to people she didn't know very well and while necessary, it had still felt like an invasion of privacy.

Man At Arms' eyebrows furrowed together in frustration and confusion. "But unless Skeletor and Keldor are one and the same, we still aren't any closer to learning why Skeletor recently visited Mageros."

"Well, even if they aren't the same person, if Skeletor had learned of a more powerful sorcerer than he is I'm sure he'd want to try to lure the young man to join his reign of destruction," He-Man reminded the old soldier.

"Skeletor has long avoided the kingdom of Mageros and Keldor left Calla while still very much in love with her."

Man At Arms looked up at the Sorceress. Very much in love with the guardian of Castle Grayskull, he could empathize with a man, even if that man turned out to be Skeletor, wanting to protect a long lost love from potential harm. And Skeletor certainly knew Evil Lyn's particular brand of harm. Still, this theory was far from confirmed and it still sounded far fetched and unlikely to battle hardened, war weary Man At Arms.

"You're suggesting that if Skeletor and Keldor are the same person that he had visited Mageros to make sure Princess Calla was unharmed?" Disbelief tinged his deep voice.

"Anything is possible, Man At Arms," the Sorceress smiled softly. "And love *is* the greatest magic of all."

"I'll keep that in mind," he smiled up at her, though she and He-Man detected a hint of humor in his tone. "So what do we do now?"

"Use me as bait?" Calla suggested. The thought was a little disconcerting because it was fraught with a multitude of variables and uncertainties and that was assuming Skeletor or any of his goons took the bait.

Man At Arms pondered that. "They may be after your son, though, your highness. And even if Skeletor really is Keldor, he may not even intervene. He may not have the same feelings after all this time."

That was met with an impatient shrug from the princess. "Well, unless you have any better ideas, we're not accomplishing anything just standing here debating all the what ifs. And my son is a brave guy. I'm sure he'd help if we asked."

He-Man chuckled at that and Man At Arms turned toward him, finally laughing as well.

"Well, if it turns out that Skeletor really is Keldor, I think we'll have all the proof we need that the men in this family like feisty women. Alright, let's see what we can come up with…"

Grinning wickedly as Skeletor vanished from his own throne room, Evil Lyn cast a few silent spells to warn her should any of Skeletor's other minions approach the throne room. Her business required no interruptions as she settled herself quite comfortably on her master's throne. If her suspicions about Skeletor's true identity were correct, a well placed call to Hordak on Etheria could potentially rid her of her master's influence as well as remove his more magically powerful offspring. And with the three of them gone, Evil Lyn would take Skeletor's place as the most powerful dark magician on Eternia.

Waiting patiently with savage glee, Evil Lyn could hear Hordak's abrasive voice in the background. It grew louder as he approached his viewscreen.

"It better not be that bungling idiot, Skeletor, Shadow Weaver, or so help me I'll-"

Evil Lyn cackled at that. "It's not that bungling idiot as you so aptly described my master. My name is Evil Lyn and I have a proposition for you, Hordak, if you have the nerve, of course."

"Of course I have the nerve! What is this proposition of yours anyway?!" Hordak spat as his fist impacted the armrest of his throne.

"It has recently come to my attention while visiting the Mage's Retreat in the tiny kingdom of Mageros that young Prince Keldor sired twins on their princess royal. While I have no proof as of yet that Skeletor and Keldor are one and the same, the twins, particularly the son, is a more powerful sorcerer than even Skeletor is. All I wish is to be free of Skeletor so that I may rule Eternia myself so I'm willing to help you get your evil little hands on Keldor's magically powerful offspring and take revenge on Skeletor."

Hordak's red eyes widened in interest and surprise as he digested this information. It was tempting, but he needed to be certain these children existed and with the power she claimed they had.

"I will need to investigate myself, you understand; but should I discover you are telling the truth, you'll have a deal. I will get back to you once I've confirmed your findings." Hordak informed Evil Lyn.

"Then I shall wait to hear from you, Hordak. But do not be slow about it. He-Man may already be aware of my visit to Mageros and Skeletor's subsequent visit. He may be prepared for trouble."

"Understood. Hordak out!"

Hordak rocketed through the glowing dimensional gate into a heavily wooded area just outside of Mageros. He rubbed his head as he morphed out of his rocket mode and back into his humanoid form. His rocket mode had always been the most difficult for him to control and it frustrated him to no end. The evil tyrant would have to work on that later though. He was on a mission here on Eternia and he needed to accomplish it quickly.

Disguising himself as one of the people through magic, he wandered through the streets toward the palace. It was tiny as palaces went, but then this particular kingdom wasn't enormous by any means.

Hordak looked around at the palace guards and other individuals going on about their business in and out of the palace. He would need to incapacitate someone the royal family trusted and disguise himself as that person. Access to the princess royal and her twins would be virtually effortless at that point. Princess Calla was the ideal captive in this case because she was the one that would lure the twins and Keldor, if he was still out there, to his rescue. Then he'd have them all.

Princess Calla strode through the palace entrance and stopped one of the guards to ask if he'd seen either of the twins recently. She was hoping to locate them quickly in hopes of enlisting their help with the plan she'd helped conjure up with He-Man and Man At Arms.

"No, ma'am," he smiled, before dropping his disguise in a blinding flash of light and firing a stun beam at point blank range. "But if my hunch is correct, you'll be meeting up with them soon," Hordak cackled wickedly as Calla sank, unconscious, into his waiting arms.

He blinked out of existence as the other guard charged him, weapon ready, but he was too late. Hordak's disembodied voice filled the room with its ominous message.

"Tell the princess' twins that they are to find Keldor and surrender themselves to me or they'll never see their precious mother alive again. Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

The sound of another cackle, this time Evil Lyn's, echoed throughout Snake Mountain as she read Hordak's message of success. He didn't have the twins yet, which was disappointing, but his plan had merit. From what Evil Lyn had been able to learn, the twins were close to their mother and would no doubt follow Hordak to Etheria where they'd become Hordak's problem. If Skeletor was Keldor he'd hopefully follow them there as well to the same fate.

With savage glee rising in her like bubbles in a champagne glass, Evil Lyn contacted Skeletor. Finally, she had good news to report. For her, anyway.

Skeletor raised his fists to the sky with a furious roar. Clutched in one mighty fist was his havoc staff through which he'd just communicated with Evil Lyn. Dark, ominous clouds gathered above him and thunder and lightning crackled. There was a tinge of anguish in the yell.

Of course he'd known that Evil Lyn was treacherous and not to be trusted, but this time she'd gone way too far. Her punishment would be ancient indeed, but that would have to wait. This time he was at a crossroads and she knew it, or at least suspected it. Every step he'd have to take to rescue Calla would lead her and others closer to the truth.

But perhaps it was time for the lord of destruction to walk a new path… if he had the courage to face what he'd run from all those years ago.


	10. The Winds of Change

Skeletor had not returned to Snake Mountain for the night despite the realization that Evil Lyn would more likely see such a return as an indication of a lack of concern about her recent threats. Punishing her though was far from the Lord of Destruction's immediate priority.

No. He had secluded himself in the Mystic Mountains. At a time of such inner turmoil, Snake Mountain would fail to provide the necessary solitude and clarity that its master now sought. His minions would not fail to irritate him with their bungling and stupidity. And then there was Evil Lyn, who was by no means stupid, but would also grate on his frayed nerves with her recent antics.

The blue skinned half Gar felt an eerie calm wash over him as he returned from a lengthy hike to the small cave he had located earlier in the afternoon. He halted just outside the mouth of the cave and heaved an appreciative sigh at the cooling breeze heralding an approaching thunderstorm. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance and echoed the disquiet of Skeletor's own being, bringing him a feeling of comfort and oneness with the universe to know that even nature joined him in his discord.

He stared, transfixed by the majesty of mother nature as the storm gathered strength and momentum, its clouds glowered and lightning strikes threatened menacingly. Most would have retreated indoors, but Skeletor remained calmly still. Thunder and lightning were constant companions at Snake Mountain and Skeletor had long ago been desensitized to any danger the latter posed. He was a being of magic and any good magician knew that their powers were often derived from the natural and the elements.

But what to do about his dilemma?

His thoughts returned to the matter at hand. By morning he would have to make a decision; one that could forever alter his own future.

When Prince Keldor had told Princess Calla that he would always love her, he had not been exaggerating. To rescue her from Hordak though could mean exposing his former identity, abandoning his quest to rule Eternia, and quite possibly even asking for help from his longtime enemies in order to save her. His old "friend" Hordak would not be an easy adversary to steal Calla back from.

But was he fully ready to confront his past and the family he abandoned and turned on nearly a quarter century before? Would they be ready to forgive him upon learning the truth?

If he was honest with himself, it wasn't really a question as to whether or not he was going to Etheria as it was whether or not he was ready for the uncertain future that lay before him because of it.

WMWMWMW

The dawn greeted him with cheerful rays of sunshine illuminating the entrance to the cave. Sleep had eluded the dark lord for much of the night, but a surprisingly restful sleep claimed him in the early hours of the morning. He might have slept longer save for the unsettling dream he'd just awoken from.

Death had greeted him on Etheria after a fall from a great height. He had escaped the Fright Zone with Calla, but they were so depleted from the obstacles to their freedom that neither had the magic to rescue him from the fall. What had precipitated the fall though was unclear, unlike the horrifyingly shrill pitch of Calla's screams which were seared into his very soul and sent a chill down his spine even now.

He shuddered, but stood and strode purposefully outside. A silent spell returned his sleeping bag to the nothingness in which it had come from.

Dreams about death were rarely literal or prophetic. Symbolically, death in dreams signified change or rebirth, which was fitting given Skeletor's current dilemma. Still, he wasn't quick to dismiss the danger of the mission ahead.

Summoning his havoc staff, he concentrated into the crystal, intending to summon the Sorceress of Grayskull.

She was, as always, infernally polite.

WMWMWMW

"Greetings, Skeletor." The Sorceress' voice was calm and pleasant, but her right eyebrow lifted slightly in skepticism at Skeletor's solemn visage in her magical mirror.

"Greetings, Sorceress," Skeletor returned. His voice was deepened slightly by the gravity of the situation. "I'm sure it has come to your attention that the Princess of Mageros has vanished."

"It has, Skeletor. Do you have her?"

"I do not. But Hordak does. Evil Lyn and Hordak have apparently formed an alliance in an attempt to possibly flush out Prince Keldor and rid Eternia of the princess' magically gifted children by luring them to Etheria for Hordak to do as he wishes with them."

The Sorceress rose from her throne, fully facing her magical mirror. "I see. And why are you choosing to share this with me?"

Exasperation welled up within Skeletor and threatened to burst from him like lava from a volcano, but he willed calm. Of course, she'd wonder if it was a trick.

"Because I'm going to Etheria to try and bring the princess back, but that means I won't be here to keep an eye on Evil Lyn. She may try to pay those twins a visit if they don't beat me to Etheria. I suggest your precious do-gooders stay alert."

He powered down his havoc staff without waiting for a response. He didn't want to be questioned further about his motives. He had asked for help without having to actually say he was asking for help. The Sorceress knew where he was going and why. She'd either send reinforcements or they'd babysit Evil Lyn for him. Either way he was getting something he needed.

Refocusing his attention, he conjured up the dimensional gate that would take him to Etheria.


End file.
